


The Happy Ending (Sometimes A Family Is All Your Dead Faves Not Being Dead)

by MatrixDream



Series: Favouritism Family [1]
Category: 3Below, 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, I was salty all my faves died so now they're not dead-the fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Mother is confused to find herself still alive and somehow she isn't the only one!





	The Happy Ending (Sometimes A Family Is All Your Dead Faves Not Being Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A the sparky boi deserves better, Mother deserves a family, and Buster deserves more appreciation. 
> 
> I have never written for Trollhunters or 3Below before, but I was so upset when literally all three of my absolute favourite characters all died within the same three episode span, I just had to. (Instead of a plot bunny, Foo-Foo's broke into my brain and want me to write another one, but we'll just see how this one does first.)
> 
> (Also please excuse any errors this was a spite filled 2000+ words and I'm posting this at 4 AM)

Mother felt weak, she felt pain, but most of all she felt confusion. How was she able to feel these things at all? There were no records of what death felt like, but this could not be it. "Where am I?" She couldn't help questioning, she didn't know her whereabouts but remaining functional was impossible. Wasn't it? There were just so many questions fighting for answers in the processor that she lacked. There was nothing physical left of her, but there was somehow enough of her to exist. 

"Who's there?" Another voice rang out in the emptiness, it sounded almost as pained and weak as she felt. 

Maneuvering around would take some getting used to, but she tried to find the direction she heard the other voice from. It surely had been a strange day. She was used to her semi-physical form as the mother ship, she even managed to get the hang of a fully physical form in an Omen, even as brief as that time was. Being completely lacking of physicality was another strange sensation all on its own. "Do you know where we are?" Without a voice she couldn't find the source, but she didn't want to reveal herself in case she was with an enemy. 

There was a groan and then a snarl in response, she tried to find the origin, moving towards it. "The...power lines." 

Power lines? It would seem a portion of her remained, which meant she may be able to find another physical form. First she needed to know who else was in here with her, though she had an assumption. Now that she knew where she was, it was easier to navigate and go where she wanted. 

Finally, she spotted another being, clearly wounded and hunched in on themself. The glow her presence emitted catching the attention she needed to identify her company. "Ah, Tronos Madu."

With great struggle, the aforementioned alien stood to face her, attempting to look intimidating. Without his armour and so obviously weak, it only made her feel pity. " _Who are you_?" He repeated his previous question, urgent and demanding as he tried to parse her intentions. 

"I'm called Mother, though you would not know me, my royals have told me much about you." Outside of the database of information she had on him, Aja and Krel often told her about encounters they had. She heard about every battle between him and her children, but she was far from concerned. They also told her of their last encounter, where he saved the Earth. 

"Just what I need, another betrayer." Tronos growled out, trying to keep his composure as he wearily eyed her. She echoed the latter statement questioningly, prompting him to continue. "I saved the Earth, then I came back to help _your royals_ **escape** _._ Only for them to leave me behind, leave me to rot in a cell until I was nearly murdered. Left alone at my darkest time yet _**again!**_ " The Voltarian roared, punching his fist downward before wincing as agony corrupted his anger. "I barely escaped _myself_ , just enough of me managed to make it to an outlet, but I still felt the pain, the terror as a serrator pierced my armour. Now I'm stuck here, naked and pathetically incapacitated." 

"Nearly murdered? I know they were preoccupied, but I assure you if my royals knew of an attempt on your life they would have intervened." Mother tried to defend.

He only chuckled, low and dry. "And how did you end up here?" 

"I _sacrificed_ myself." 

"Of course, I see they care about you about as much as they cared about my own mother." The comment only seemed to hurt them both. Snarling, he shook of the grief attempting to claw into him, the last thing he needed was a reminder of his planet's fate. "It would seem we're both here now, alone." Worn out. 

"Not for long, at least for me." All she needed to do was locate another Omen. "You do not have to trust me, but I suggest you follow me and _keep comments to yourself_." 

Tronos only chuffed in response, but gradually began to follow her. The compliance pleased her enough to slow her pace for him to keep up. He was weakened after all, they both were. Not enough to stay quiet for long however. "Why do you care?"

"Would you rather I didn't?" She countered, receiving silence and a conflicted look as a response. Regardless, she elaborated further. "I am motherly by programming, you need help and I am able to provide it. So, why not?" 

"What do you hope to gain?" His stride did not falter, but suspicion slit his eyes. 

"Well, I wouldn't mind a more amicable attitude, but I realize that'll only come with time and trust." Her demeanour only seemed to perplex him further. "And what do you hope to gain?" 

The question clearly flustered him as he tripped over his words looking for an answer. What did he even want at this point? To survive of course, but beyond that. "Would be nice to get my armour back." His strength as well, but that would take time and healing. 

"Alright, let's find me a body and you, your armour."

* * *

Time was irrelevant and incalculable here, but based off of their pacing and headway, it had been a few hours. They were aiming to find the 49-B facility, the last known location of Tronos's armour and possibly an Omen body or two. It was quite the distance. However traveling through the power lines could be quicker than most transportation, regardless their wounds stunted the progress. 

The trip graciously wasn't silent, as despite his rough exterior Tronos could make quite the conversationalist if the right topic was struck up. Current topic of interest, his journey as a bounty hunter. 

"You caught all of them by yourself? That is quite the accomplishment." Mother praised as they walked and talked. The Voltarian puffed up in pride, before shaking himself of it to continue. His movements fascinated her, he was graceful despite his size; his victories in his field made sense. 

"I impressed some of the other bounty hunters with it as well." 

"I don't doubt it, sounds to me you can be a formidable foe." She continued her compliments. The praise seemed to encourage him, as he walked steadier despite his state. Thankfully they didn't have much farther to go. "We should be here now, I will find myself a body, then your armour. Stay here and collect your energy in the meanwhile." He seemed to want to argue, but eventually decided against it. "I will return for you, do not worry." She said to further ease him, before taking her leave to find an Omen. 

Unfortunately, she found the amour first. It was marked for destruction along with other machine parts and without a physical body she could do nothing to stop it. The need to find an Omen only increased as she searched through the scraps until she managed to find a partially assembled one. It was only missing the head, but she couldn't afford to be picky as she jumped into the circuitry. 

"Haunted robot! Haunted robot!" The worker tasked with burning remains screamed before running out of the room.

Mother didn't take time to relish in her new physical form as she clumsily rushed to grab the armour. Placing it gently on the ground, she sighed with relief before finding an Omen head also set for destruction. Grabbing that as well, she completed her new form, taking a minute to reorient herself within the body. With a firmer grasp on the mechanics, she collected the red plating once again and headed back to where the Voltarian awaited her return. 

"Tronos? I found it." 

The aforementioned alien exited the power lines through an outlet, the break seeming to have energized him a bit as he took his armour from her grasp. "Thank you." He said, truly grateful as he put it back on. Finally feeling whole as well. 

"We should leave this place, quickly." Mother pointed out once he had finished. "You can escape through the lines, I'll find a way out of here." The only drawback to her Omen body was she couldn't leave the same way she came. 

"No, you held up your part. We get out of here together." Tronos replied, taking point in front of her, making him the first line of defense. And some smelly Durian had the gall to say he wasn't a gentleman. 

She only chuckled warmly in response, even if she was stronger like this, she wouldn't argue. "Very well."

* * *

Surprisingly security was far easier to bypass this time and Kubritz was nowhere in sight. Better for both of them, but it still felt far too easy. Regardless, neither questioned their luck as they reached Arcadia and took to the rooftops. However, Mother abruptly stopped on one, noticing something. "Tronos?"

"Hm?" He hummed in response, stopping as well. 

"There's something I need to do, may I ask a favour from you?" 

He hesitated before answering. "Sure." 

"I need you to find someone for me back at my ship, I'm sure you can find it. I promise you will know it when you see it. I'll join you once I am finished." She said, still keeping her optics trained a good distance away. 

It didn't seem too difficult of a task and he had nothing else to do. "Yeah, I'll meet you there." 

"Thank you," She regarded him long enough to thank him and watch him leave before returning her attention to where it had previously been. After some brief uncertainty, she approached the scene, mindful to keep her distance enough for her to hear but not be seen. 

It would seem her sacrifice had been all for naught, the King and Queen were dead. She watched her two young royals give each other tearful goodbyes. They had already lost so much and now they were to be separated by worlds. Desperately she wanted to comfort them, but she couldn't, they had to move on. Despite everything she was proud of their accomplishments and she knew for certain they would continue to grow. They would mourn her, but they did not need her any longer. 

She only stayed for a little while more before giving what was left of her family a silent goodbye. Then she took her leave. They didn't see her and they would not look for her. 

"Is this what you meant?" Tronos asked upon seeing Mother approach.

The question brought her out of her contemplative silence and she looked to what he was gesturing too. "You found him, thank you!" Shaken out of her somber mood, she lit up at the sight of the extraterrestrial insectoid. "They left you behind too, hm?" Kneeling down, Buster gave a pained whine but accepted her gentle pets. "I'm sorry, they didn't know there was enough of you to regenerate."

"What is he?" Tronos regarded the unfamiliar alien.

"A friend," Mother replied. "Morando nearly killed him as well, but I managed to salvage his leg and he's been regrowing ever since. Must be painful and he will need sustenance." There were many things she would need to collect, but first she wanted to make sure of something. "What will you do now?"

The question caught him off guard again, truthfully he wasn't sure. "I don't know." 

Humming in acknowledgement, she continued to affectionately pet the insectoid before regarding him. "Would you be willing to come with us? You are under no obligation of course, there will certainly be work to be done and I completely understand if you are not interested."

A Voltarian without Voltar, a bounty hunter without a bounty, "Sure," He shrugged. "Why not, I don't have any other plans." Crouching down as well, he cautiously reached out his hand to 'Buster', who seemed equally distrustful. With some reassurance to them both from Mother, he gradually made contact and patted the insect-like alien. 

"We should move ourselves to a more secure area," Behind her old body wasn't an ideal space and it was getting dark. "I'll collect nourishment for Buster and then we'll rest up." It had been a long day and everyone seemed on board with the plan. "I also thought we could work together to build a ship, with all the remains scattered across this planet we should have enough parts for a functional craft."

"If there are any pieces missing on this planet, I can travel without a ship and find them." Tronos mentioned helpfully. "I have the crestons for it." 

"Even better," Mother praised. "Then I was thinking we could travel the universe, perhaps collect supplies and help those in need. Form some alliances and work towards rebuilding Voltar or at the very least finding a suitable planet for the remaining Voltarians?" She added a questioning lilt to her tone in case she overstepped with the last part. 

Tronos seemed far from offended, he looked pleased. "I'd like that." 

Relieved by the approval, she put the plan in to action. First step, finding a secure spot for them to recoup and plan their next steps. Working together, they collected the still regrowing remains of Buster and headed into the forest. 

If her facial construction could show it, she would have been smiling the whole way. There was still a sense of grief in the pit of her circuitry that would need to be processed, but for now, she felt satisfied. Life had taken them all in a new direction and eventually they would adjust. Her old family didn't need her anymore, but she already had the makings for a pretty good new one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are motivating and appreciated!


End file.
